Collection of Malec Drabbles (iPod Challenge: Adam Lambert)
by Wholocked-the-tardis
Summary: Some ipod challenge fun! Because Adam Lambert songs are PERFECT for Magnus and malec. Expect 2 albums full of fluff, hurt/comfort, humor and smut. ;)
1. Music Again

**Music Again**

The upbeat music thudded through the apartment, Chairman Meow slunk off in annoyance.

Alec looked up in amusement as he entered the lounge; Magnus was dancing around the room in his usual colourful attire. He spotted Alec watching him from the sidelines and his mouth twitched up into a catlike grin. Before Alec could make any hasty protests Magnus had swung him by the hand and proceeded to drag him around the room to the beat of the pop music.

"No, Magnus- I'm dizzy!" Alec tried to manage a stern frown but he ended up giggling.

_"Put your little hand in mine look into my eyes baby eyes!"_ Magnus sung along shrilly, ignoring Alec's complaints.

Magnus spun him around in a flustered whirlwind, Alec clumsily fell into his chest. They toppled giggling onto the couch, catching their breath, entangled in each others limbs. It had been ages since Alec had laughed so hard, but it was hard not to with Magnus in the room. He truly was his energy, life and happiness.

Alec jumped to his feet full of energy, "Play the music again."


	2. For Your Entertainment

**For Your Entertainment**

Alec had no idea what possessed him to go to the club that night. In all honesty he had always hated them. Too many people, too much confusion, too much noise. Izzy had dragged him along to one once and he had spent the entire time moping in the corner, hoping no one would notice him.

But this night his entire reason for going was to be noticed. By one person that was.

"I'm a friend of Magnus'." Alec told the stern bouncer who merely shrugged and stepped aside to let him through.

The first thing that hit his senses was the air. It was dense, almost suffocating. Smoke billowed from all directions, clouding his vision. The space was packed with glistening bodies, entangling in one another to the throbbing music. Alec found that the air was quickly getting to him, making him feel heady and shallow breathed. He took a glass from a passing tray, he didn't often drink but he needed something to drown his nerves. He downed the sweet, yet bitter liquid. It burnt his throat but it seemed to burn away his inhibitions with it.

A glimmer of catlike eyes caught his sharp eyes in the dim flickering lights. He staggered through the shoving crowds, but quickly lost his way in the chaos.

A warm hand suddenly slunk around his waist. He stiffened at the unwelcome touch, ready to fight off this intrusive party-goer. Alec felt hot lips flutter at his ear, gently whispering in a low voice barely audible over the music.

"Hey there Shadowhunter, come here to play with me?"

He recognised that low purr.

"Magnus." Alec turned to face the warlock, his heart jumping in his chest. "I wanted to see you again, maybe- um, talk to you."

Magnus smirked, his hair spiked and laced with glitter, his eyes outlined in silver.

"Well then, I'm all for your entertainment."

Magnus took his hand before he could object and lead him through the twisting forest of bodies to a more secluded area.

"Do you like what you see?" Magnus raised a suggestive eyebrow. Alec blushed, unsure if he meant the party or...

"Yes."

And then they were kissing.

Their mouths clashed together. Alec staggered back, Magnus roughly pinning him to the wall. A startled noise escaped Alec's lips. His eyes fluttered shut as Magnus' tongue invaded his mouths. His hands worked their way through his hair, pulling him in closer. Magnus bit playfully at his bottom lip, kissing the corner of his mouth to his jaw, trailing kisses on his sensitive neck, his teeth grazed expertly at his collarbones.

Alec gasped, tipping his head back, ecstasy threatening to overwhelm him. His senses were electrified. The bass reverberated in his ears, the thick air making him breathless, the alcohol fogging his thoughts.

And Magnus.

Magnus pressing his body to his, he could feel their combined heat through his thin t-shirt. A warm hand crept under his own shirt sending thrills of touch shivering up his spine. Alec moaned, Magnus was pushing him roughly into the wall, his kisses feverish and hungry. It would've been painful, the rough brick wall digging into his back, but the pain was adding to the pleasure.

As they broken apart, panting for air, Alec was already ready for another taste of Magnus' type of 'entertainment'.


End file.
